foreverminefandomcom-20200214-history
Malachai Parker
Malachai "Kai" Parker is the main protagonist (and sometimes antagonist) of tv series. Kai was a Warlock (with no powers; a Siphoner) and therefore shunned by the rest of his family, the Gemini Coven. He had a twin sister named Josette, whom he murdered during her wedding. After killing all the guests and members of his family, he and his daughter, Kandice were sent to a Prison World as punishment. In Heirs, After his daughter was kidnapped by "purist" witches, he died and came back as a vampire. However, regular witches are not allowed to die and come back as a witch. However, being born without his own magic, nature has allowed him to become a vampire-witch hybrid, and the first of his kind. In The Book of Bizarre Truths, Kai was reunited with his youngest sister Katherine, whom he watched over since she was a child, and welcomed her home with open arms. Early History Malachai was born in Portland, Oregon in 1972 as the eldest son of Joshua Parker and twin brother of Jo. As a siphoner, he was shunned by his family, even revealing to his daughter that he wasn't allowed to touch anyone. As twins of the Gemini Coven, Kai and Jo were expected to merge. However, Joshua knew that Kai would win the merge given his powers, and knew that Kai could not lead the coven. Due to this, Joshua and his wife kept having children until another pair of twins was born. Personality Being shunned by his family and being called an "abomination", Kai grew up to become a sociopath with a penchant for murder and mayhem. However, when he realizes he has a daughter, he tries to change for her, as he promised her that she wouldn't grow up like he did: unloved. He promised her that he would always keep her safe. Powers and Abilities Despite having no magical power of his own, he appears to have paid attention during his coven's teachings, as he was quickly able to use his powers to cast spells, showing that he has the knowledge required. In addition to having the ability to siphon magic, Kai can sense magic in others, but this power was limited to being close enough to touch the person he intends on sensing the power on. However, the little time he had spent practicing magic has caused him to not be able to focus his abilities very well. It took him a few tries before he could get spells to do what they were supposed to do, however, after that he is capably of easily using them. Weaknesses Kai possess the typical weaknesses of a siphoner, a subsection of warlocks. Physical Appearance Kai is tall standing approximately 6'0" (1.83 cm). He has dark brown hair and blue-grey eyes. He is handsome, and often wears dark clothing such as a black long-sleeved button up and black skinny jeans. However, during his sisters wedding, he wore a classic suit. Relationships Kandice Parker :Main article: Kai and Kandice Kandice is Kai's only child and daughter. Kai loves his daughter dearly, and the night he murdered his family, was the night he realized that he couldn't bring himself to harm her as well. Kai's love for his only child has no limits, as he would kill those who'd ever harm her. He's extremely overprotective of his child, but it's all for a good cause. He's highly supportive of her and there for her whenever she needs him. With Kandice being around, Kai is a better person, who has calmed down when it comes to killing people. It's clear that without Kandice around, Kai is lost in life. When he promised that he'd always protect her Kandice hugged him. Kai is also the only person who seems to be able to calm Kandice down when she has one of her episodes. Katherine Parker Katherine is Kai's youngest sister. Out of all his seven siblings she was his favorite and he loved her the most. Kai protected her from their father who shamed her for loving what he deemed him as an "abomination". Unlike the other members of their family, Katherine saw Kai differently. She truly loved him and he gave her love in return. He promised that if their father were to ever harm her ever, he would kill him. As a child, Katherine was very fearful of her father and on June 23, 2013, Kai killed the remaining members of his family except his daughter, Alaric Saltzman and his then unborn twin nieces. Before Joshua's death, Kai and his daughter were sent to a prison world where they spent their days in isolation until meeting Ambrose Spellman who found a way to save them. In The Book of Bizarre Truths, Katherine found her way back to Kai and he welcomed her with open arms. Other Relationships * Kai and Winter (Former Boyfriend & Girlfriend/Ex-Fiancé's/Former Allies) * Baron and Kai (Family through Kandice/Close Allies) * Kervens and Kai (Family through Kandice/Close Allies) * Kai and Prince (Adopted Father & Son/Allies) * Kai and Brandon (Allies) * Kai and Catherine (Allies) * Kai and Ambrose (Frenemies/Allies) * Kai and Brynne (Allies) * Kai and Josie (Uncle and Niece/Enemies) * Kai and Lizzie (Uncle and Niece/Allies) * Kai and Alaric (Family through Lizzie and Josie/Enemies) * Kai and Ryder (Former Allies) Appearances Season One * Set Fire to the Rain * Say You Won't Go * Let The Good Times Roll * Sins of His Past * Lets Start Over in The Dark * An Eye for an Eye * A Side To You I Never Knew * Someone To Watch Over Me * The Wrong Side of Town * Forever Mine Season Two * The Son of a Savage and a Daughter of the Devil * You're On the Highway to Hell * When It's All Over, History Repeats Itself * The Dark Knight in My Dreams * Land of the Free * Let's Take A Minute to Purge * The Things We Can't Outrun * No Rest For The Wicked * Can You Feel My Heart * Under The Blood Red Moon * I Will Always Protect You, No Matter What Season Three * The Heaviest Burden * Everything Burns * The Destroyer * Deal With The Devil * Black as Night * Our Family's Hope * What Might Have Been * The Purity of Hatred * Run Girl Run * My Dark Angel * By Whatever Means Necessary * Don't Fear The Reaper Season Four * Pretty Wicked Things * Things We Lost in the Fire * The Darkest Parts of Yourself * I'm A Mess * P is for Parker * Buried Beneath * I'm Just A Gay Club Kid * Fire and Blood * The Most Powerful Man on Earth * The Voodoo Prince * Every Breath You Take * I Get Wicked * Darkness On The Edge Of Town Heirs Season One * This Magic Called Sex (Indirectly mentioned) * Devil's Eyes (Indirectly mentioned) * The Man Who Broke The Bat (Indirectly mentioned) * He Made My Daddy a Prince, My Daddy Made Me His Queen (Indirectly mentioned) * A Tale of Two Witches (Flashback) Season Two * The Only Easy Day Was Yesterday Name * The name Malachai is a Biblical baby name. In Biblical the meaning of the name Malachai is: My messenger, my angel'.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/malachi/ * The surname Parker is English meaning "keeper of the park".https://surnames.behindthename.com/name/parker Tropes * Dark is Evil: Kai is only seen wearing darker clothing, in particular, black clothing. It is also obvious that Kai is evil and does not have good intentions whatsoever. He has also proven that he is extremely threatening and dangerous and he is a formidable force to be reckoned with. * Evil Sorcerer: Kai is an extremely powerful witch who possesses powerful abilities. Kai also possesses a special ability which allows him to consume or absorb the magic of other witches. Meaning that he is able to take away another witch or warlock's powers temporarily or permanently. * I Did What I Had To Do: He justifies most of his actions as this even the actions he takes to protect his daughter. * Papa Wolf: Kai is fiercely protective of Kandice, and will dish out a No-Holds-Barred Beatdown to anyone who harms her. Trivia * According to The Vampire Diaries producers Julie Plec and Caroline Dries, he could be irredeemable. ** However, in this fanfiction this seems to be untrue, as he begins to change for his only child. Though when she is threatened he does tend to quickly revert to his old ways. * He tried killing his nieces by stabbing his twin sister, and held a belief that they were deceased. ** However, when Kandice reveals that the twins are alive, he goes on a rampage to try to kill them. * It is unknown if Kai knew that Prince was Winter's son. It is still unknown why he took him in, but a guess could be because he was the older brother of his child or he just simply felt bad for him. * Kai has promised multiple times to his daughter that he wouldn't become an abusive father to her and that she'd be loved unlike himself in his childhood. * When Kandice revealed that she's gay, he still accepts her as his daughter and even tells her that he'll always be there for her. * Kai told Kandice that if anything were to ever happen to her, he wouldn't be able to live with himself. * During his sister's wedding (June 23, 2013) was the day Winter his Fiancé died. However, if weren't for her holding their daughter Kai would have killed Kandice as well. References See also Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Forever Mine (books) Category:Parker Family Category:Protagonists Category:Warlocks Category:Antagonists Category:Forever Mine (TV Series) Category:Supernatural Category:Characters